Libre
by Mony Black
Summary: Summary-¿Cómo luchar contra algo que ya estaba estipulado? ¿Cómo luchar contra la imprimación? Si esta me ha marcado con su sello de acero ardiente dos veces en el mismo lugar. Deseo mi libertad, deseo ser libre...


**Libre**

**One Shoot**

**Summary-¿Cómo luchar contra algo que ya estaba estipulado? ¿Cómo luchar contra la imprimación? Si esta me ha marcado con su sello de acero ardiente dos veces en el mismo lugar. Deseo mi libertad, deseo ser libre y volver a escribir una vez más sobre la hoja en blanco que por fin me han brindado como premio de consolación…libre para amar sin magia de por medio.**

**Atención- Los personajes son de S.M. La trama es mía. Momento en el que Leah se entera de la imprimación de Jacob. No tiene nada que ver con la continuidad que le dio Meyer. Esto fue solo algo que se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción de Rewrite del grupo Sia. No soy escritora profesional ya que esto lo hago por amor a la saga.**

**Rating: Matute (Lemmon) Escenas explicitas y lenguaje no apto para menores de edad.**

* * *

**Leah-Jacob**

Sentía lastima de mi propio reflejo tras el espejismo tembloroso que se esparcía en fondo del rio, aquel en el que me encontraba admirando mi fortuna. Si es que a esto se le llamaba fortuna. Amar para ser destruida adentrándote en una burbuja que solo esparce amargura y dolor. Y ahora ya ni mi burbuja me quedaba. Solo el recuerdo de escribir con sangre la palabra amor para ser borraba por gotas saladas que caían lentamente de mis húmedos ojos. Mi cabello, un montón de desaliñadas fibras gruesas de color negro azabache. Figuraban en mi frente pegadas entre ellas para acoplarse a mi visión. Esa que se negaba a ver más allá de la repulsión que me daba mi propia vida. Que ilusa fui al creer que me largaría lejos de aquí. Y más con el… ¿porque me deje llevar por su mirada y hundirme en su cálida sonrisa que muestran las perlas blancas que contrastan con su ardiente piel rojiza? Ya no queda la sombra de Sam, no el ya se borro de mi libro de un solo jalón. Ahora cuando empezaba a rescribir mi nueva historia me pasa esto. La hija de las sanguijuelas es la otra mitad del hombre al cual descubrí que amo. Al que defendí pensando que sentía lastima por su maltrato. Me expuse a estar rodeada de enemigos por la rabia que me genero el asunto de Bella y Jacob. Como era posible que esa humana que ahora era una bebedora de sangre lo quisiera tener a su lado. Ahora sabía la respuesta. El engendro que procreo con su sanguijuela era el motivo de que no se quisieran separar aun sabiendo que se estaban dañando mutuamente. No le perdono nada a ella. No se merece ni siquiera que piense en su mediocre vida ahora lujosa.

Que se quede con la perfección de la eternidad escurriendo entre sus labios. Que se robe la vitalidad de un indefenso. Que se pudra la maldita por aparecer en nuestra vida. Porque aun que todos me reiteren que no fue la culpable de la magia quileunte actuara en mi cuerpo. Algo dentro me advertía que ella era más culpable que los chupasangres que la defendían.

Si ella no habría llegado a Fork´s sería diferente la historia. Tal vez los Cullen no vivirían más aquí. Tal vez Sam no se hubiera convertido en lobo y aun seguiría amándome. Tal vez y solo tal vez Jacob no habría sufrido por esa maldita ni imprimado de la hibrida.

Pero es mejor dejarme claro que esa palabra no debe estar en mi vocabulario. Mucho más por esta maldita suerte que me rodea por completo. En donde todo es un complot para que me hunda con cada movimiento que hago para salir de la fosa de amargura. Enrede mis brazos en mi cuerpo, abrazándome lentamente mientras hacía movimientos de consuelo en los hombros ahora oprimidos por las palmas de mis manos.

El viento soplaba tocando con fiereza las ramas de los árboles y moviendo bruscamente las aguas del rio. Distorsionando mi reflejo que seguía generando lastima. Desnuda, sucia y sola. Una mujer que está llena de odio hacia todo lo malditamente mágico que lo rodea. ¿Qué sería de mi vida si no me hubiera convertido en loba? ¿Sería feliz? Deje de martirizarme con toda la revoltura que yo misma me estaba creando. Deje de sentir queriendo dejar de respirar. Pero no podía. No podía morir tan fácilmente. No, la vida deseaba que yo fuera la mujer más desdichada sobre la faz de la tierra. Y lo había logrado. Una mujer dolida, vacía y rota. Donde los finales felices son puras patrañas que vende la mercadotecnia de la pantalla plasma que emite los mágicos cuentos de hadas que le ponen a la hibrida en su mansión rodeada de amor. Quizás ella si tenga esa suerte. El engendro aun siendo un infante ya tiene solucionada la vida. Unos padres que jamás la abandonarían, ya que la eternidad recorría sus venas vacías. Una familia que estaba embobada por la perfección de sus ojos chocolates y caireles cobrizos. Esos mismos que ahora la tienen vestida de Channel y que no tardarían en cambiarla por algo de Armani. O que se yo de marcas costosas si mi ropa es donada por la gente que se apiada de los retazos que me cubren la piel. Mientras ella goza la gloria de estrenar cada hora. Escupí su estúpida suerte con un deje de envidia que me corrompía a pedazos mi desvanecido ego. Pero eso no era lo más importante. Que su vida estuviera ya estuviera comprada por los montones de dinero que heredaría con sus padres en vida. Ni que su futuro sea exitoso sin siquiera mover un dedo. No, lo que más me enfurecía seria que su vida sentimental ya estuviera arreglada. Que ni siquiera va a tener que saber lo que es la miel amarga del desamor porque junto a ella siempre estará un hombre que cumpliría sus mas excéntricos caprichos con tal de verla sonreír. Un hombre que daría la vida por ella con el tronar de sus dedos. Que su único motivo de vida seria mantenerla feliz. Ese que tiene como único centro de gravedad la inmensidad de su mar achocolatado. En el que se hunde probando que la vida es una dulce agonía que lo mantiene en el letargo de la fantasía. Pero solo para ellos…para los malditos que tienen suerte. Porque en mi caso…un final no es más que la muerte. Porque ella ya tenía a su Jacob…ese que deseaba que fuera también mi Jacob.

El silbido del aire me hizo estremecer. El viento estaba enfurecido pero yo sobrepasaba ese nivel de frustración. Deje que el soplo de aire me recorriera el cuerpo desnudo. Que tocara con brusquedad la piel que hace años dejo de ser tentada. Esa que se convirtió en algo repulsivo para la humanidad. Imagine que el frio se convertía en calor. Deseando que lo invisible se materializara en unas manazas morenas y ardientes. Que esas mismas estuvieran acariciando los lugares que hasta ahora se han mantenido clausurados al contacto público. Deje que mi cuerpo se desvaneciera hacia la dura tierra que ni siquiera sentí hacerme daño mientras mis brazos se abrían alejándose del abrazo que me propicie para no desbaratarme como una rosa que se desflora con cada pétalo que le es arrancado sin su previo aviso.

Suspire cuando la excitación del viento se acabo. En el mismo instante que la realidad volvió a germinar en mi cuerpo infértil. No había ningún rayo de sol que se filtrara por los inmensos arboles de la vegetación. Nada que me diera calor. Ni siquiera algo que me diera una esperanza para seguir luchando. Pero ¿Cómo luchar contra algo que ya estaba estipulado? ¿Cómo luchar contra la imprimación? Si esta me ha marcado con su sello de acero ardiente dos veces en el mismo lugar. En el corazón…mi adolorido corazón. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por la agonía. A juzgar por la oscuridad del frio bosque y sin que la luna diese señales de alumbrar suponía que aun era de día. Las 5 de la tarde tal vez…eso no importaba. El tiempo se ha vuelto mi peor enemigo. Pasaba lento, como contando cada gota de sal derramada por mis ojos. Esperando a que mi cuerpo se deshidrate y mi garganta se seque. Mofándose del aspecto que tengo. Contando con sus manecillas las dagas que han sido clavadas.

Me centre en escuchar los sonidos que traía el viento. Algunos animales que disminuían su andar para ver a esta desgraciada que generaba lastima. Las hojas que bailaban al son de la canción del aire. Pero los pasos que escuche avecinarse me dejaron estremecerme en mi posición. Oprimí fuertemente mis parpados porque algunas lágrimas deseaban aparecer dejando ver el dolor que me corroía. Negando los filtros de luz que anhelaban tocar mis pupilas. Ese olor exquisito llego a mis pulmones. Ese olor a madera, musgo y vegetación con mezcla de canela. Delicioso mangar que degustaba mi nariz. La máquina de sentimientos se removió aun después de que estaba dañada. El aleteo de un águila desesperado se escuchaba en mi pecho, que exhalaba con desesperación el aire que lo penetraba.

-Leah- su voz. La mezcla perfecta de la novena sinfonía siendo escuchada con alegría en la ronca palabra que emitió. Mi nombre jamás fue susurrado de esa manera tan cálida. Sabía que no era mutuo. Estaba segura que jamás lo seria. Pero por algunos segundos en mi interior deseaba que el eco de su voz no se lo llevara la soledad que me embargaba. Me quede ahí, sin mover un solo musculo más que el que generaba con brusquedad mi pecho-Leah. Sé que no estás dormida. Puedes dejar de ser tan infantil y prestarme atención- no podía evitarlo. Sus palabras eran como la orden que necesitaba para vivir. Mi alpha…

Abrí lentamente mis ojos para darle acceso a la visibilidad del lugar. Suspire resignada. Que más me quedaba. Yo soy su sirva. Esa que solo tiene que darle la orden para besar sus pies. ¡Como deseaba que me pidiera besar sus labios! Un suspiro más hondo salió de mi pecho.

Y ahí estaba. Con toda su grandeza y su imponente figura. Desnudo, afectando la poca estabilidad que me había inculcado. No me moleste en desviar la mirada. Y no le afecto que no lo hiciera.

-Diga ¡oh! Mi adorado alpha en que le puede servir esta fiel seguidora suya- deje que todo el dolor se convirtiera en sarcasmo. Mis palabras envenenadas cubrían las ganas de gritarle que lo amaba. Que solo él fue capaz de quitarme el dolor de amar al hombre que le pertenece a mi prima. Y que ahora por el me sentía nuevamente destrozada. Sus ojos giraron hasta quedarse en blanco. Torció sus labios y chasqueo la lengua. Ese sonido fue demasiado hipnotizarte. Tuve que regañarme mentalmente por dejar que me embobara con su rostro de canela. Masculino, con su barbilla y quijada que llamaban a ser inspeccionadas.- ¿gusta que valle por pañales para su imprimada?

-Basta Leah- gruño. Y detuvo con eso la ola de palabras vengativas que anhelaba restregarle en la cara.- No se a que vine…-ladeo su rostro y volvió a penetrarme con su mirada acusadora.

-¿Por chupones?- sonreí vacía por dentro pero exhalando sarcasmo-La tienda de bebes esta en el centro de la ciudad no del bosque.

-Idiota

-Gracias Alpha.

-¿Qué te pasa Leah? Acaso estas tan envenenada que tienes que esparcirlo -grito furioso. Unas carcajadas salieron de mi pecho para disimular el dolor de sus palabras-Loca desquitada…-se quedo pensando que mas decirme.

-¿amargada?- añadí como pregunta para ver si era lo que buscaba mientras me ponía en pie.

-Si eso…A-M-A-R-G-A-D-A.- puntualizo cada letra para después soltar a carcajada suelta. No pude evitar reír junto a él. Su risa era melodía curativa para mí.

Pasaron los segundos y las risas danzaban en el viento para después quedar en el silencio. Me veía. Con mirada hipnótica. Algo dentro de sus pupilas d0aban esperanza de ver lo que no había en ellos. Lujuria. No eso no podía ser cierto. Me cubrí un poco con las manos. Apenada tal vez o mejor dicho indefensa ante su grandeza. De reojo me di el lujo de visualizar su complexión entera. Justo en el punto en que empezaba el camino al edén, no pude evitar morderme los labios. Oprimiendo hasta que sangraran. Castigándome por lo ilusa y fantasiosa que estaba siendo. Recobre la compostura. Me cubrí nuevamente con la capa que me protegía. Deje a un lado las fantasías que se gestaban en mi cerebro. Las tire por el excusado y jale la palanca, para que estas se fueran por la cañería. La mirada de Jacob estaba perdida…pero clavada en mi cuerpo. He de imaginar que estaba recordando a su maldita bebedora de sangre y mancha pañales.

-¿Qué pasa Jacob? Acaso te acordaste de que faltan toallitas húmedas- añadí sacándolo de su letargo de recuerdos. En su rostro no se veía enojo que era lo que buscaba. Sonrió, dejando ver su blanca dentadura.

-¿Estas nerviosa Leah?- pregunto llegando a estremecerme el cuerpo. Mentira, trate de gritarle. Estaba segura que mis nervios estaban protegidos por la armadura de acero que traía puesta llena de indiferencia.

-Si mi Alpha, su mirada de pervertido precoz me ha encendido el cuerpo- rodé los ojos y di media vuelta dejándolo solo. No necesitaba que viera mi rostro contraído por decir la verdad- ¿Necesitas algo aparte de llenarte la ansias de lo que nunca vas a tener hasta que tu murciélago medio humana crezca?- pregunte con indiferencia. Busque con la mirada los viejos jeans gastados que traía en mi boca junto a la diminuta blusa de tirantes que me regalo mi madre. No los veía. Y me negaba a volver a dirigirle la mirada a Jacob si no deseaba que mi compostura se desmoronara como un dulce pisoteado bajo los pies de una muchedumbre.

-Bueno de perdido yo tengo esperanza…ella crecerá más rápido de lo que piensas.

-Bien por ti hombre. Al rato te acostaras con una anciana- estaba enterada del rápido desarrollo de la hibrida. Lo vi en la mente de mi hermano justo cuando Jacob le revelo que se había imprimado del fenómeno vampírico-humano. Al mismo tiempo que salía corriendo hasta este lugar cambiando de fase- O peor aun con un cadáver…

Un estruendo se escucho al mismo tiempo que mi cabeza revoto en la tierra. Mi cuerpo fue girado con brusquedad posicionando mis manos a los costados. Por el impacto había cerrado los ojos a la espera de que algo pasara. Algo filoso se había encajado en mi espalda. Podía sentir como había traspasado la piel. Un quejido salió de mi garganta. Una respiración alocada me golpeaba el rostro. Un pecho agitado pegado a mi cuerpo. Un olor exquisito estaba siendo inhalado por la cercanía. Abrí los ojos con miedo, rabia e incertidumbre. La sangre que corría por las venas estaba hirviendo. La transformación empezaba a anhelar el cambio drástico de mujer a loba.

-Quítate antes de que te destace- vocifere entre dientes con toda la rabia que invadió el cerebro.

-Nun…-tratada de hablar pero su respiración entre cortada se lo impedía- nunca maldita loba vuelvas a repetir esas blasfemias.

- Duele que diga la verdad en la cara Jacob- masculle a punto de explotar-sabes que tu estúpida magia se va a ir cuando la mancha pañales empiece a crecer y la sepultes bajo tierra. Que vas a hacer Jacob…que experimenten con su frágil cuerpo para morir en el intento. ¿Que la conviertan en chupasangre completa y si funciona te convertirás en adorador de esos asesinos? Mataras por saciar su sed…te convertirás en un maldito hijo de puta que traiciona a su propia tribu…

Cerré los ojos cuando visualice su palma extenderse para ir con la misión de golpear mi mejilla.

Espere a que el impacto me diera de lleno para explotar y dejar a la débil humana. Transformándome en aquella delgada loba color grisáceo que rugiría para marcar su distancia. Nada, el golpe que esperaba no llegaba…

-Te prohíbo- vocifero enardecido- Escúchame Leah Clearwater- abrí mis ojos para ver su rostro contraído por las lagrimas. Jacob estaba llorando frente a mí y todo por mi gran boca. La rabia que había sentido se esfumo al ver aquella gota cristalina caer ante mi vista. Espesa, tranparente y cargada de dolor. La mano que pensé me golpearía se quedo en su pecho. Como si tratara que su corazón no se saliera del cuerpo. Era una vil y despiadada arpía. El roce de mis ojos delataba mi arrepentimiento. Pero jamás se lo daría a notar. Trague aire. Anhelando que mis sentimientos no me traicionaran. Lo había lastimado. Lastime al hombre que amaba solo porque se había imprimado. Un quejido sonoro salió de su garganta ahora ronca. Y fue ahí justamente donde una lagrima surco mi rostro seguida por miles de ellas. Tan transparentes que no entendí como salían de ese modo si mi alma estaba contaminada. Estaba negra…de un negro peor que un abismo u hoyo negro. Se quedo callado, no tenía fuerzas para defenderse. Dejo caer su frente justo a la mía. Recargándose. Buscando consuelo, el mismo que yo también deseaba. Se dejo caer sobre mi cuerpo. El aire se oprimió en mi pecho. Pesaba demasiado. Pero no podía decirle nada, yo misma fue la culpable de su derrota. Al sentir la liberación de mi muñeca. Lo único que logre hacer sin pedirle autorización a mi cabeza, fue rodear su ancha espalda. Tan cálido, tan ardiente y tan devastado. Dejo a un lado todo y también me abrazo. Como si fuera un niño buscando que alguien le diga que todo estará bien. Pero yo no podía hacerlo. Iba contra mis propias reglas. Que mas daba, ya había roto la más importante. No dejar que nadie más ocupara el espacio que se llena con amor.

-Lo- vacile al empezar a hablar- lo siento- finalice tan bajo que dudaba que me allá escuchado.

-No lo sientas Leah- susurro acomodándose en el hueco del hombro y el cuello. Suspirando y exhalando su aroma que erizo mi cuerpo- Es verdad. Mi- tomo aire y se aferro a mi cuerpo con más dolor- mi Nessie no para de crecer- un gemido me estremeció. No podía hacer nada. Solo recoger los pedazos de su alma que se escurrían entre mi cuerpo. Deje que llorara, maldijera y se explayara saciando su ardor. Fue como revivir el pasado, ese en el que Sam me dejo destruida. El mismo día que decidí ser una perra a ser una víctima de la maldita magia llamada imprimación.

Pasaron los minutos dejándome degustar el aroma de su cuerpo ardiente que hacia hervir cada partícula de mi ser. Las lagrimas tarde o temprano se acabarían. Lo tenia comprobado…

-Te cansaras de llorar cuando tu cuerpo se dé cuenta que no hay solución de por medio- susurre muy cerca de su oído. Con unas ganas inmensas de morder y besar su mejilla, su cabello y su jugosa boca- Ve con ella Jacob. Disfruta cada segundo a su lado…cumple lo que yo tanto anhelo. Ama su compañía y glorifica su sonrisa. Hazla feliz lo que le dure la vida. Hazla sentir que es única y amada con gran magnitud como yo te amo a ti…

Me quede callada cuando las palabras estropearon mi hablar. Le había confesado que deseaba que me diera una pizca de amor. Mi cuerpo se quedo paralizado. Estupefacto ante la situación.

-¿Me amas Leah?- pregunto aun escondido en el rincón donde se resguardaba. No le conteste solo me quede callada. El silencio es la mejor arma. Solo deje que el abrazo se fuera aflojando pero la fuerza con la que me sostuvo me hizo darme cuenta que no deseaba que me separara.

-Eso no importa- conteste después de algunos minutos de meditar la respuesta- Estoy acostumbrada al rencor de la imprimación. Estoy acostumbrada a amar y no ser correspondida- me sincere-Yo no soy como ustedes Jacob, ya que no deseo imprimarme o ser imprimada. Yo deseo amar sin magia de por medio. Deseo ser libre y escribir con mis manos el destino que yo misma me forje. Amar libremente sin miedo a que no sea correspondida por mi impronta. Yo solo deseo ser libre. Largarme de aquí y empezar a vivir…a vivir sin la sombre de ustedes.

-Pero que harás si no conoces a nadie que no se de la reserva- cuestiono inmóvil sin dar la cara. Lo escuchaba sollozar algunas veces. Tragaba aire y lo sacaba aromatizando el ambiente con la canela que emanaba.

-Eso es lo excitante Jacob- proseguí después de su interrupción- construir los cimientos de un futuro. Dejar de ser la loba para convertirme en la mujer. Dejar de ser ese punto genético vacio para buscar llenarlo con humanidad. Sin vampiros a quienes matar o proteger- recalque la última palabra al mismo tiempo que suspiraba-sin buscar que ustedes me odien o me amen. Empezar desde cero el conteo de la vida…

-No creo que sea lo que quieras Leah- cuestiono dándome la cara. Sus ojos enrojecidos y sus marcadas ojeras decían que hacía días no dormía. Se acerco a mis labios rozándolos con los suyos. Un hormigueo se aproximaba a mi bajo vientre que estaba punzando- Yo tampoco deseaba la imprimación…

-Pero ahora no puedes vivir sin ella.

El silencio volvió a dominar el lugar. Solo el silbido del viento que golpeaba nuestros cuerpos con un fuerte ardor.

-No te pido que la abandones Jacob porque sé muy bien que morirás sin tu niña- al decir esto último un nudo en la garganta me paró en seco- ella es tu razón para existir. Ella es la que te sostiene en la tierra para no salir flotando por la falta de gravedad-continúe alejando mi vista de la de él. Dejándome guiar por el sentimiento que tantas veces se repitió en mi cabeza cuando alguno de los lobos se imprimaba- sin ella nada tendría sentido. Sé que nunca me amaras y no te pido que lo hagas. Solo dame algo que solo tú puedes ofrecerme- se quedo quieto apretando mi cintura entre sus brazos- dame la libertad…

Sus labios se estamparon con brusquedad contra los míos. Empezando una danza gloriosa y satisfactoria. Tan dulce el sabor de su boca mucho más que alguna que antes me allá besado. Un baile de lujuria y pérdida se empezaba a realizar. Enrede mis dedos en su cabello corto. Un gemido se escapo cuando su lengua me penetro. Sin permiso y sin razón. Desesperada en busca de contacto húmedo. El roce de su extensión empezó a endurecerse con el danzón. Un escalofrió se centro en mi pelvis. Demasiada cercanía…tanta que empezaba a temer. Jamás había tenido a un hombre de esa magnitud desnudo enredado en mi cuerpo. Ni mucho menos me imagine que aquel niño al que conocía todo sucio de las mejillas fuera el hombre que ahora me besa con tanta delicia. Sus manos se dieron el placer de tocar mis caderas, la cintura y se aproximaban a mis pechos. Mi pezón se endureció al sentir su mano ardiente masajeando.

-No Jacob…yo jamás- al escuchar esto sus ojos viajaron al encuentro de los míos. Estaban abiertos como si fuera una sorpresa. ¿Acaso creía que no era virgen? Idiota dije para mis adentros. Segundos después recobro su cordura. Una cálida sonrisa dedicada por completo a mí.

Dejo un último beso tan casto en mis labios que la dulzura me hizo perderme en la oscuridad de los parpados.

-Vete Leah, eres libre… como tu Alpha te ordeno que seas feliz en busca de lo que tanto deseas. No regreses hasta que estén curadas tus heridas. No regreses hasta que tu corazón este sanado. Y sobre todo no permitas que te vuelvan a dañar. Empieza la nueva hoja del libro de tu vida que te entrego en blanco…es una orden- finalizo besando nuevamente mis labios.

Y como todo, como la fiel beta de su manada obedecería sus órdenes. Me levanto de un solo jalón y aventó mi ropa que escondió en un arbusto. Sonrió con su típica sonrisa de marca registrada por los Black. Guiño su ojo y camino hacia la dirección de los Cullen acomodándose los short gastados en la liga de su tobillo. Gran paisaje pensé para mis adentros. Acomode los tirantes de mi blusa aun embobada en el espectáculo de su torneada silueta. Justo cuando se empezaba a adentrar más en la oscuridad que dejaba ver que la noche estaba llegando, dio media vuelta. Corrió en mi dirección. Me tomo de la cintura para besarme con locura. Me sentí mareada por la sorpresa y tambalee algunas veces.

-Para que no me olvides. Para que sepas que si no hubiera imprimación ahora mismo serias mía. Pero hasta el día que mi corazón sea completamente tuyo sin magia de por medio- sonrió con la frase que yo misma había usado- seré yo el que te buscara para hacerte feliz…como te mereces.

Un último beso para después salir corriendo hacia la dirección que siempre tomaba.

Dejándome ahí. Mareada y extasiada con su presencia. Adicta a los besos que desde ahora estarían destinados a su impronta. Me sentí una flor que está naciendo desde el interior de la tierra a la espera de que su sol haga acto de presencia. Di media vuelta…sin lugar fijo y sin despedida añadida. Tal vez algún día regrese cuando las estacas que fueron clavadas en mi oprimido corazón estén sanando lentamente. Tal vez cuando regrese me lleve la sorpresa de que la magia se acabo. Tal vez y solo tal vez…escribiré la hoja que me han dado como premio de consolación sentada en bastidores a la espera de que ella no le corresponda y él me elija a mí para ser su mitad faltante…

Camine con lentitud, ya no había prisas ya no había dolor. Solo una ilusión que sabia a libertad…era libre para amar. Libre para amar sin magia de por medio. Cumpliría las órdenes de mi Alpha al pie del cañón. El si fue amado con doble ración. Ahora yo buscaría entre la inmensidad de la tierra mi propia ración de amor…


End file.
